My Secret Job
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Oliver secretly works at a cafe and is called Olivia; however, when Len, a guy that goes to his school, starts going to the cafe to talk to Olivia, will his secret still be kept forever? Or will Len end up finding out? Oliver x Len. Guy x Guy
1. This is Your Idea of Relaxing?

(Mkay guys. I just had to XD like you have no idea how badly i've been wanting to type this. and i have motivation for it! I will update my other posts. I just don't know what to do next ._. please don't kill me. I'm trying! DX but anyways. Here is yet another OliLen story. Ehehe ewe enjoy~) Len POV- I was walking down the street while glancing at my phone every once in a while. My friend Lui told me that I needed to 'unwind' since i'm always busy with sports and homework. I suppose he was right. He told me to meet him at a certain place. He never said what it was. He only texted me the address. 'I wonder if i'm even in the right area.' I continued walking for a few more minutes until I found the place. "Ahhh here we are." I smiled triumphantly and looked at the sign of said place. Lolita Cafe. '...what the hell?' I looked around awkwardly. 'Surely Lui gave me the wrong address.' I was going to walk away until i heard a familiar voice. "Hey Len! You made it!" I turned around and saw that idiot running towards me. "What is this Lui?!" Lui looked confused, but then smiled at me. "Just watch Len. Come on" He grabbed my hand but i wouldn't budge. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Len?" "I-i'm not going in THERE!" "Why not?" "BECAUSE!" "Come on Len. I'll tell you what this is about when we get inside." "Why not out here?" I started whining a bit, and it was noticeable in my voice. "It's not the same. Now come on." "Ugh fine!" Lui smiled and pulled me in. Some girls were staring at us as we walked passed them, and others started giggling at us. I didn't know what they were talking about until I overheard one of them. "Aww they look cute together" "Who do you think would top? The blonde one, or orange haired one?" "I don't know..." "Oh i know! They should take turns! The two girls started squealing like crazy and i blushed. 'Lui and I?! DATING?! WHY DO THEY THINK THAT?!' I looked back and noticed that Lui was holding my hand and i quickly pulled it back. 'What was Lui even doing?! Is this his way of saying he likes me?! I'm not even into guys!' Lui looked back at me. "What was that for?" "D-don't hold my hand! That's w-weird!" Lui laughed at me. "So i see you found out how yaoi crazy these girls are. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. Either ways. This is my usual table so sit." He stopped at the table all the way in the corner. All by itself. I wondered why he sat here. I sat down, and he sat down across from me. "So why did you bring me here?" Lui smirked at me which gave me chills. "You see Len. I said you should chill. So here we are. In a cafe. And all the workers are really pretty and social. You can get to know one...and maybe get her to be your girlfriend" Lui's smirk grew wider as i just blushed. "Wh-what the hell. How is having a girlfriend going to 'chill' me?" "Mmmm i don't know. Maybe she'll be your motivation. Your one and only. haha" I got slightly irritated but decided to listen to what he had to say. "Here. We're best friends right?" I simply nodded. "Ok. And i care about you. So i have been coming here for the past month. Socializing with everyone here. And i have concluded that the girl for you is that lovely lady over there." I looked over to where he was pointing. He was pointing at this blonde girl with hair a bit longer than her shoulders. She looked about a year younger than me, and was a tad bit shorter than me. She didn't have a chest but that was ok. Her right eye, and other parts of her body had bandages, but she had a beautiful yellow eye. She was wearing a maid outfit like every othef worker here, but she looked better in it than anyone else. I blushed a bit from her beauty and coughed awkwardly as I turned back to Lui. "So? What do you think?" "Why does she have bandages?" "Oh. She told me. Buuuutttttt. I say you should get to know her yourself and find out." Lui got up and told me to stay where i was so i did. I saw him walk over to the girl and tell her something. He then looked at me, gave me a thumbs up, and left. I was confused, but I realized what he did when i saw the girl walk up to me. 'T-that bastard!' "Ummm hello. Your friend Lui said you wanted to talk to me?" "Wh-what me? Ahaha oh no no he's stupid. Don't mind him." "He also told me you'd say that." "Ahhh...well umm hi" The girl was confused, but smiled. "Hello! My name is Olivia." She held out her hand and i shook it politely. "M-my name is Len." "What a lovely name." "Th-thanks..." "May i sit?" I looked back at her with a confused expression. "Huh?" "Well you wanted to talk right? I just wanted to know if i could sit." She blushed slightly and played with her hair. "O-oh of course. Please. Sit." Olivia sat down and we began talking about the usual things that people talk about when they first meet someone. After an hour or so, Olivia said she had to leave and politely left. I assumed her shift ended so i got up to go home. I actually really liked talking to her. She's smart, likes the color yellow, sings, adores nature, enjoys track and field, and many other things! We have so much in common! I might even come tomorrow. I smiled and walked home even though Lui was calling me. Probably trying to get me to 'spill' on what happened. I had a lot to do so i decided it'd be best for me to fill him in tomorrow. Oliver POV- Oh my goodness! How could this happen?! First one of the most popular guys in school, Lui, comes to this cafe, and now Len does! I really don't want them to know that i'm crossdressing as a girl and working here! It'd be so embarrassing! I'm only working here because my friend, SeeU wanted someone to work with her. She's the only one who knows i'm crossdressing. But what if one of those guys found out?! I'd be doomed! Although both Lui and Len seem pretty nice. It's probably because I looked like a girl. I sighed in an irritated manner and took off my wig and bandages. I put the bandagea on so no one will recognize my face and stuff. I also have the wig so no one recognizes my hairstyle. It's not that hard to make myself sound like a girl, but you can't tell it's me talking so that's good. Just then, SeeU walked in. Giggling like there's no tomorrow. "Awww Ollie! I bet Len wants you!" "SeeU that's weird. Don't say things like that. Besides. He likes Olivia. Not me. And i don't even like him" I knew Len. We were on the track team together. I never talked to him since he always had this crowd with his. But i can't say i never wanted to. Maybe i can be his friend as Olivia. That'd be nice. "Watch Ollie. You're gonna fall for him." "I don't like guys." "But you said you found him cute." "Yeah. He's cute. I never said i liked him." " suuuurrrrrreeeeeee." I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed. "Imma go now SeeU. Have a safe trip home." "Ok! See you tomorrow Ollie!" I smiled and left to go home. Maybe i'll try to talk to Len tomorrow during practice. 


	2. Awkward Moments

Oliver POV- I woke up the next day and decided to go out for my usual morning jog. I put on my usual working out clothes and went out. It was 6 a.m. I always get back at like 6:40 so i could take a shower and then get ready for school. I was jogging my usual route when I spotted Len walking. 'what's he doing out this early?' i ignored it and ran past him. "Hey...wait!" I stopped as Len called me. 'Crap crap crap.' I turned around and smiled. "Yes?" "Do...do i know you?" "Hmm..." I pretended to think so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "We're both on the track team." "Yeah i bet. You're more athletic than me. Haha" I laughed with him and he smiled. "I'm Len by the way." He put his hand out. "I'm Oliver." I shook his hand and laughed again. "What's so funny?" "You're being too formal" "I am? I'm sorry" "No no it's ok" "Well i guess i'll see you around?" "Ye-yeah. Bye Len" "Bye Oliver" He waved at me and i lazily waved back as i ran away from him. Yes. i ran. i ran till he was out of sight. then i proceeded to my usual jogging pace. 'why did i meet Len today of all days? that was rwally weird.' i decided to not overthink this and just keep up with my jogging. A while later i got back to my house, took my shower, and got ready ready for school. I sighed while fixing my hair in the mirror. "Hopefully this day goes by fast" I murmured to myself and left for school. ~time skip~ It was after school and i was walking over to SeeU's house. I couldn't stop blushing from what happened earlier... 'Len ran up to me and poked my back. I turned around and eyed him questionably. "You're Oliver from this morning right?" "Hmm? Yes why?" "Just wanted to make sure. Haha...hey! We should race!" "Race? Umm...ok" "Cool!" Len grabbed my hand, which made me slightly blush. I quickly dismissed that little action and followed. He took me to one of our tracks and said we were going to do one lap. I said cool and we got into position as another team mate counted down. When he got to zero, we both ran and everyone watched in amazement. Len and i were some of the fastest runners on the team, but Len was no match for me, and he quickly learned that as i easily outran him and won the race. I panted heavily, trying to regain my breath. "Hey man. Good race." I heard Len talking and walking closer to me, so I turned around to give him a high five for a fun minute. Although, Len tripped on something, and i didn't have time to react, so he fell on me. "O-owww..." I rubbed my head as i groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Len on top of me. Not on me, but like, over me but positioning himself so he wouldn't fall on me. It was a bit awkward. I blushed at the position we were in, and i'm pretty sure people were staring. "Hey...Len..." "U-ummm yeah?" "Please get off..." I said that as nicely as i could, but i couldn't keep my voice fron sounding like i was kind of freaking out. "O-ohh! S-sorry!" Len awkwardly laughed and got up. I got myself up and quickly made up an excuse so i could leave.' I told SeeU about what happened and she squealed. "You're so falling for him." "No i'm not. That was so weird in so many ways" "Cuz you wanted it~" She kept teasing me which only irritated me. "Yeah yeah whatever let's go." "Ok~ Len Lover!" I rolled my eyes and started walking to work with SeeU. Len POV- Goodness! That was such an awkward moment with Oliver! Right when we were starting to be friends! Why didn't i move though?! Part of me wanted to lean in...what the hell Len?! Why did you want to do that?! I don't even like guys! Much less Oliver! I bearly even know him! Although i feel like i know...which is weird. I sighed and kept walking. I'll talk to Olivia about this. She seems like a good person to talk to about this...right? 


	3. Indirect Confession

(Ahhh not a great chapter. With not many details. Sorry. Kinda sleepy here x.x ahhh. Also. I will update my other stories soon. I'm sorry for the wait. But anyways. Enjoy! ^^ )Len POV- I arrived at the cafe and walked in. I lived a good while away, so i did all my homework and such at home. Plus, Olivia is usually here at 7. I imagine she has other matters to attend to, and maybe that's why she has the night shift. Heck. Who knows. I waited around for Olivia. Of course i came early...like an hour early, so i ended up falling asleep on the table. Oliver POV- I walked in the cafe to see Len passes out on one of the tables. 'Oh my god! Why is he here?!' I saw Len move a bit, which freaked me out and caused me to run into our employee room. I panted heavily as i got inside. My cheeks were red, my heart was racing, and i don't even know why. 'That little run just tired you out is all ' I sighed and opened my locker to get dressed. I picked up my maid uniform and stared at it. 'I wonder...if Len likes it...' I blushed darker and shook my head agressively. 'Stupid Oliver! What are you thinking?!' I hit my head against the locker as SeeU came in. "Ouch. Someone is in a bad mood. You ok Ollie?" I slowly lifted up my head and raised a hand to it. "Ye-yeah. I'm great." "You're lying." SeeU had her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't lie to me mister!" I rolled my eyes and finished putting my things in my locker. "I'm not. I'm just busy is all" "But Oliver..." SeeU never finished her sentence as i just casually walked out the door. Len was sitting up again and awake. When he caught glance of me, he smiled warmly which caused my heart to beat a bit faster. 'Ugh Oliver stop thinking like this.' I walked up to him and smiled. "Hello Len. I see you're here again." "Ye-yeah...i wanted to know if we could talk." "Hmm? Sure!" I asked if i could sit down and he said yes, so i did. "What do you want to talk about Len?" "Well umm...are you a homophobe Olivia? Sorry for asking." 'Well that sure was random. Why is he asking?' "Hmm? Me? No not at all. Why?" "B-becauase i think i might be into guys." My mouth went agape as Len finished that sentence. "Re-really?! How do you know?" Len looked away for a while, blushing, but looked back while averting eye contact. "Well there's this guy at school...h-his name is Oliver." 'OH MY GOD.' I blushed like crazy and tried to hide it. "And well. i don't know. i just have this feeling kind of thing. Like today, I accidentally fell on top od him but...i wanted to kiss him." 'No no no! Len! You don't like me! This can't be happening!' I was freaking out, but for some reason, i felt really happy. Why? "Well Len have you felt this wat with other guys?" He simply shook his head. "Only Oliver." "Have you told him?" "I just met him..." "Well get to know him and stuff. See what he likes and doesn't like. Things like that. And confess when you feel is ready, and when you know he won't judge you." Len brightened up and jumped up to give me a hug. "Thank you Olivia! I'll do that! But i must go now. See you tomrrow?" "Sure." "Cool! Bye!" Len waved goodbye and left. I slumped down on the chair. 'Does Len actually feel that way about me? Moreover, how do I feel about him?' 


	4. What Is This That I'm Feeling?

Len POV- I got home and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Len! How was today?" My sister Rin was always happy and worry free. I hope she stays like that for a long time unlike me. I only groaned and turned on the couch which only resulted in me falling on the floor face first. "O-owww..." I put my hand on my face and just sighed as i put it back down. Rin was staring at me worriedly. "Not a good day at school?" "I guess you could say that..." "Why?" "C-cuz i like someone and don't know if...this person feels the same. Although i doubt it." "Awww Lenny! Don't worry! Everyone loves you! I bet that...person likes you too!" I looked at Rin and she winked at me in that 'I know' kind of way. "Th-thanks i guess." "No problem! Want some dinner?" "I'm tired. I'll just take a shower and sleep." "But Len! You need food!" "I ate out" "Oh...alright then!" Rin skipped off to her room and i walked to my room. I got my towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took off my clothes and put them in my laundry basket. I then turned on the water so i could fix it to fit my liking. After i was comfortable with the temperature, i stepped in and rinsed my hair before i put shampoo and such on it. I wonder if Oliver would feel the same as me...that'd be interesting. But...what if he has a girlfriend? What then? Would she...would she call me a...fag? I don't want that. I also don't want Oliver to be disgusted with me and not be friends with me anymore. I sighed as some tears rolled down my face. I don't know if they're tears, but i felt so sad to the point where i believe i was crying. But obviously they blended in with the shower water so i'd never know. How could i fall for Oliver so fast?! I clenched my fists in frustration and restrained myself from punching the wall. It wasn't fair! Why was Oliver a guy?! Why wasn't I a girl?! Then i could tell him how i feel and it wouldn't be so awkward! Well...for now i'll work my way up to being his best friend. Then i will try to make him like me. Well not make him. It's if he likes me...that settles it! We'll be best friends and i'll always be by his side! I smiled triumphantly and finished my shower. I then stepped out to get dressed and dry my hair. I sat down on my bed and laid back. Afterwards I took out my phone to see all the texts i got from people. I closed my phone and set it on the counter. Maybe i should try getting Olivers number. That'd be nice. Texting him. Calling him...if he'd want. I smiled and closed my eyes as i fell asleep. ~whoop whoop next day~ Oliver POV- I can't believe i have to face Len today! He practically confessed to me! Oh my goodness! I felt my face heat up and was confused. Why did the thought of Len liking me make me blush? That's...weird...i shook my head and kept walking. Maybe it's cuz i never knew anyone that liked me...maybe i should give Len a chance? Why am i thinking this to begin with?! Ugh. I sighed and kept walking to practice. I'm going to see Len...my face flushed once again, but i immediately dismissed it. Len POV- I got to practice early in hopes of seeing Oliver and striking up a conversation with him. I saw him come out of the locker rooms with his uniform and i smiled brightly as i ran up to him. "Hey Oliver!" Oliver looked a bit surprised, but then smiled. "Hey Len. What brings you to talk to me?" "Oh uhhh no one else is here so i figure i'd talk to you! We are friends right?" "Hmm? Yeah...i suppose so. Haha." "R-really? That's great! In that case, want to exchange numbers?" "Numbers?... sure. Just remind me after class ok?" "Sure!" Oliver smiled and looked behind as more people came out of the locker rooms. "Well it looks like practice is going to start. Talk to ya later Len...yeah. Bye Len." "Ahhh ok." We both smiled and then Oliver walked away. My smile faded as he left. I missed him already. Oh well i guess. Let's think of other things Len! Oliver POV- Oh my god that was so awkward! I was about to call him LenLen! That would have been weird! And he asked for my number! Gah! It took all my willpower to not straight out blush. Worst part is he's probably going to the cafe after school and will talk to me about...well me. Control yourself Oliver. You can do this. Don't let yourself fall for Len! 


	5. Whoops (hopefully this time its clearer)

(here i post this chapter again with some more crap and all in it XD hopefully it makes more sense)Len POV- School ended and i was so happy that i could just kiss Oliver! I COULD...BUT I won't for many many reasons. I casually walked to the park and sat down on a swing. Occasionally kicking the dirt, although it just started to make a huge hole so i left it alone. How would i go about making Oliver my best friend? Thinking...thinking...i'm thinking...i sighed and looked up. I saw Oliver walking with SeeU. THAT caught my attention. I quickly opened my backpack and grabbed an extra ribbon that Rin has. I keep it cuz she'll lose hers sometimes and bugs me for another one. I took my hair out of my ponytail, and straightened it so i looked like Rin. I then took off my contacts and put my glasses on since we have similar ones and no one will notice the difference. I looked at my clothing, and if caught, will say that i stole Lens clothes. Cuz she has done that so...anyways. i walked close to the pair, but not close enough to be noticed. I was glad that i could hear their conversation. "Awww Ollie! Len asked for your number?! He's so into you!" I blushed like crazy. Was it THAT obvious?! "Course he isn't. We're friends. It's only normal." Right...Friends...i looked down and felt a sting of pain in my heart. "But you want him to like you huh? You like him don't you?" I looked at Oliver to see his reaction. He was quiet and you could tell his cheeks were turning red. "N-no i don't! Why would i?!" "Awww someones being tsundere!" "I'm not!" Olivers face was beyond red by now and i was at least satisfied with this evidence. Maybe i do have some chance. I was too stuck in my thought to notice that they stopped walking, so i ran into them. "Oh i'm sorry Rin! Need any help?" I looked up to see Oliver and SeeU offering me a hand. I politely refused and got up. "It's alright. Really" "So why are you wearing Lens uniform?" I looked down and remembered my excuse. Right when i was going to speak, Rin came by DRESSED AS ME BUT IN HER UNIFORM. Rin POV- I had been spying on my idiot brother who was spying on SeeU and Oliver. Oh that idiot. Thinking that dressing like me would save him from any trouble. and then thats when i got an idea. i knew that Len obviously liked one of them two, so why not embarrass him a little? I messed up my hair a little bit, and put it in a ponytail. Then took off my glasses and put on my contacts. There we go. I look like Len. Now to go up to his crush wearing a skirt(the girl uniform obviously has a skirt so...XD) "Rin there you are! What were you doing?" I could tell that Len was shocked to see me looking like him; moreover, it felt weird calling him Rin i mean...I'M Rin...but whatever. "U-umm nothing Len..." Ha! Now i'm Len. Pulling of the act quite well! "You sure you weren't checking out Oliver?" I noticed Lens blush increase a bit. AHAN. So THATS who he liked. Time for yaoi fantasies. Hehe. "C-course not!" I looked over to Oliver and SeeU to see that they were having a little argument of their own. Now to get Len goooddd. "Good! Cuz Oliver is mine!" Yes! Len and Oliver were both super red, and Oliver just started to speed walk it away. So he likes Lenny huh? But Len...or even Oliver knows it. I walked over to Len and grabbed his hand. "Let's go now Rin. Bye SeeU! Bye Ollie!" I noticed Oliver walk faster when i called him that. Hehehe it's cuz Len doesn't call him that. Bet Oliver is embarrased. I'm hooking them up! It's my mission now! Oliver POV- What in the bloody hell just happened?! Rin dressed as Len, and Len dressed as Rin came and Len said that i was HIS?! Th-that's crazy! Did he like confess or something?! And why is it effecting me so much?! Ugh! It's only stupid Len! I sighed and sped walk it to work, leaving SeeU behind. I arrived and sat in Lens usual booth, and in his usual seat. I sat and closed my eyes for a second, but i didn't know that i was falling asleep.(ok so this is the beginning of Oliver's dream) 'I was at the cafe waiting for Len to show up. Man he was late! I sighed and tapped my fingers on the table. Someone poked my shoulder and i looked up to see him smiling shyly at me. "Hey. May i sit with you?" "S-sure." He smiled more brightly and sat next to me. "I'm sorry i took a little longer" "It's ok. Don't worry." Len chuckled and kissed my cheek, which earned him a blush from me. Why was he kissing me? "I'll be earlier next time alright? That way i get a kiss from you." "Well you could always get one now~" What was i saying?! I clearly am not controlling the words that are coming out of my mouth! Len turned to me and smirked. "Oh really now?" "Yeah. Watch" I leaned closer to Len and kissed him. It wasn't as bad as i thought it'd be, but i've never kissed anyone so i wouldn't know. It just felt so perfect. Your lips on mine. I didn't want this moment to end. I wrapped my arms around your neck, and you put your hands on my waist, bringing me closer. It was the best thing ever! I swear the kiss could not get any better. Sadly, you pulled back and i pouted. You put a hand to my shoulder and gently shook me. "Hey Oliver" What? Was something happening? I felt everything slowly fade away and i panicked for a second not knowing what was going on.'(end of Ollie's dream. lol) I opened my eyes and realized that i had been dreaming. Or was i? "Oliver..." I slowly looked up to see Len smiling shyly at me. Has this already happened? "Hey. May i sit with you?" My eyes went wide in shock as i remembered that this HAS happened before. Oh i know what to do now! I quickly stood up and pressed my lips against Lens. It was going to happen after our short conversation so who cares if i sped this up a bit right? This is how it went...right? Although something didn't feel right. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at a somewhat shocked Len. Craapppp was this suppossed to happen? Plus, why did i kiss him in the first place?! i don't even like him! right?!(mkay so basically, Rin was looking like Len, and Len was looking like Rin...that make sense? Lol idk) 


	6. Mixed Feelings

Len POV-It's needless to say that i was VERY surprised by Oliver just randomly kissing me out of the blue! I just wanted to know what he was doing here is all. BUT it doesn't mean i didn't enjoy the kiss. Oliver pulled back from the kiss and looked down to his feet. As if they were the most interesting things in this world right? Wait...i didn't kiss him back did i? He probably thinks i rejected him! Gah! I gently placed my hands on each side of his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. I heard some girls that were here squeal. But that's ok. Oliver just got stiff and pushed me away.  
"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing Len?!" I was taken aback. Me?! What I was doing?! "What do you mean by me?!  
You kissed me first!" Oliver looked down at his feet again. But then lifted his face so we were looking in each others eyes. He then gave me the most serious face ever and exclaimed. "That was never meant to happrn! So don't think i like you or anything!" I was seriously hurt by his statement and he just ran out. S-so he doesn't feel the same? Does that mean he knew of my feelings and used me? Or something? An employee put her hand on my shoulder and i turned around. "Hey...will you be alright?" "Me?  
Ye-yeah." "Are you sure? You're crying." She pointed it out to me and i placed a hand under my eye. Oh...so i was crying.  
GREAT. I wiped the tears away and looked back at her. "No no i'm fine. Haha. Thank you umm..." "Luka" "Ahhh alright. Thank you Luka." She smiled and i bid my farewell and walked out casually. Once i was out, i decided to run home. I can't let someone i know see me like this. There's no way. I started running and the tears just let themselves out. Why was i crying so much?! I-i don't like Oliver! He hurt me! Forget him! I wish it was raining...then it wouldn't be as embarrassing...i ran with my head low so no one would see me. I made it home and locked myself in my room again as i buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep. ( gosh dang it. I ALWAYS have to hurt someone in my stories don't i?! Gah! I feel bad for Len. I wanna cry for him ;( blah. Well anyway. Oliver POV next chapter c: look forward to that...or maybe not. lol. Bye ) 


	7. Accepting the Truth

Oliver POV-I stormed out of the cafe conflicted and irritated. I don't understand why i kissed Len! I-i'm so sure that i don't like him! There's no way that can be true! I continued walking, brushing my bangs out of my face and sighed. I walked slowly to my house. There was really no where else i could go right? I just need somewhere to yell...or something. I'm just glad that Len didn't find out that i was Olivia. As i was thinking to myself, i felt someone push me slightly. Before i had time to yell at said person to watch where he's going, i noticed that it was Len. I took a closer looo at him, and saw that he looked like he was hurt and about to cry. Did i do that to him? I feel so bad about that. I should get my feelings straight...i'm sure that i don't like him, but what was that dream about?! Ugh! I decided to ignore that scene and i got home. I greeted my family as usual, but headed straight to bed. Let's see...i get flustered around Len...that's nothing right? Of course not. Uhhhh i always get really embarrassed and tounge tied when he's around. Plus i had that dream...but that could be ANYTHING! But why is it that i was kind of happy when i found out that he liked me? Did i actually subconciously want him to like him back? Do i LIKE Len in THAT way?! I hit my head on the headframe and groaned in pain so i put my hand on my head. Geez. I guess i do kind of like Len. Let me think. That kiss with Len...i enjoyed it and wanted to kiss him again. Like. I've never really kissed anyone, but i just felt this strange rush when we kissed. Now let's compare it with if i kissed someone else...like SeeU for example...i shuddered at the thought. Don't get me wrong. SeeU IS pretty, but she isn't someone that i'd want to date. I just want to kiss Len again...i guess that means i like him right? Damn iitttttt. Maybe I should tell him in person before he hates me for life. But where does he live? Oh! I remember that once when i was texting Len, he told me where he lived! I checked my phone and saw that i still had the text. Good! I ran to the door, telling my parents that I was gonna go to someones house. They told me to not be out for long and i agreed. I put my shoes on and raced to Lens house. I just hope that he'd see me, or that at least someone would let me in, although i know that this'll probably be an awkward conversation of some sort


End file.
